In body and soul
by KBMANIAC
Summary: A story of how even in death Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson can't be separated.
1. Prologue

**AN:/ Hi this is KBMANIAC I know I haven't published anything in a while and none of them very long, but i have a treat for you guys. I have been working on this for about a week now and there will be more! This is my new baby and it will be a lot longer than my other stories.**

In body and soul

Chapter One: prologue , part one

It was about 8:30 on the field.

His breath was quick and his heart raced. Kurt hunched in the small fort that him and the other soldiers had built for the nightly watch. Sadly as soon as the fort had been built and everyone had settled into stations for the night was when the ambush had happened. Yes, Kurt was fighting in World War 1. He had to pinch himself many times before he could believe it. His Father had forced him out of the house and the only place he had left was to enlist in the army, because Blaine's parents would have a conniption if they found out we were seeing each other. All of this had happened because he was gay and in love with the most amazing man in the world… Blaine Anderson. They had met only a year before his fall out with his father. But back to where he was in present time. Kurt had to run across the field to save the last soldier in his team, who was laying in the middle of the field with a gunshot through and through his side. "I can save him, I just have to get to him before he bleeds out." Is what was running through Kurt's mind before he darts out in to the field. He was about 10 feet away from sergeant Kelly before he felt an enormous impact in his chest and fell to the ground. "I wish I could see Blaine one last time.

Chapter 1: prologue, part two

Blaine was sitting in Scandals at about 8:30. All he wanted to be doing was lying next to Kurt after making love, but that probably never happen again because of Kurt's father. _Why does it have to be this way?! _Was all he could think. Just as that thought crossed his mind a severely drunken man stood up from his seat and pulled out his gun. "Well you know what you slutty bitch, I'm done with you!" and was about to aim the gun and shoot but Blaine jumped on the man and grabbed his arm. But before he could get the gun away, the man pulled the trigger and shot Blaine in the heart. He fell to the ground with a thud. The last thought that crossed Blaine's mind was,_ I wish I could see him one more time. _Finally his eyes closed.

**AN:/ thanks guys for reading! More coming soon! :P**


	2. Chapter 1

3

In body and soul

Chapter 2: life as we knew it.

Kurt woke with a start, _Damn that was a weird dream , this is the third one this week._ Kurt dreamed of fighting in World War 1 and he had just been killed. These had been occurring periodicly through out the week. It had been bothering him every moment he was awake, _Who is Blaine Anderson and why was I fighting in a war?_ Even the other kids in glee club had noticed how out of it he felt. Also regionals were next month and that couldn't even pull him out of his funk. Kurt pulled a white Alexander McQueen cardigan on with a pair of green skinny jeans, and knee high boots on. Then styled his hair, and ran downstairs to grab a muffin. Kurt said good bye to Carole and Burt, then ran out the door.

10 minutes later.

_It's really sad how close I live to this hell hole_. Kurt thought. He was just about to turn the corner to his locker's hall, and then his body was slammed into the solid dry-wall. But before he could get up off the ground, a sharp kick landed in his stomach. "Watch where you're going pixie" Karofsky spat and walked away while high fiving Azimo. Kurt sat there gasping for breath, when he hit the wall he had hit the fire extinguisher. Also added to that, the kick had completely removed all oxygen from his lungs. Several moments later, Kurt felt an arm try to help him off the floor. When he looked up to see the person aiding him, he was met with familiar hazel eyes. "We should get you to the nurse, you looked pretty bad when I saw you." The boy said with a laugh and picked Kurt up by the waist. "Thanks" He wheezed. When they finally reached the nurses office, Kurt could barely breathe without sharp pains stabbing into his side. The boy opened the door and lead Kurt in. "Hello Mrs. Nancy, my name is Blaine Anderson and, my friend got body slammed into a fire extinguisher then kicked in the stomach and I think he broke a rib or two. Can you take a look at him?" He explained, but Kurt only heard up until his name then his mind went blank. _What in the actual fuck! How can that be possible?! I've never met this person and I've been having dreams about him?!_ Kurt screamed in his head. But Kurt must have looked like a deer in the headlights because the nurse and Blaine were looking at him like he was crazy. "are you okay, because you are kinda zoning out. Did you hit your head too?" Blaine asked nervously. "Umm… oh sorry I was just thinking, but no I didn't hit my head I just hit my ribs. Can you check because they really hurt." Kurt rasped. Nurse Nancy nodded and asked him to take off his shirt. As Kurt pulled his shirt Blaine blushed and looked away. If Kurt could have laughed he would be howling. _How could a boy as straight looking be uncomfortable with seeing… oh never mind I'm gay he sould be running by the time I'm done getting checked out. _Nurse Nancy's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Well, your ribs are definitely broken. So I have to call your father and I'm encouraging you to file a police report to have whoever did this to you taken care of." _Oh great, my dad has to get involved. _Kurt inwardly groaned.

30 minutes later.

"HE WHAT?!" Burt roared.

Burt had just been filled in on what happened to Kurt this morning and was about to have an aneurism. "How come you haven't told me about this?" Burt asked angrily "You don't deserve to be treated like this, and you think it's _no big deal,_ you broke ribs!" "Dad, can we please talk about this later?" Kurt pleaded, all he could think about was the fact that Blaine was still sitting in this room saying he wasn't leaving until everything was alright. Blaine was also looking at him like he was the one who had been injured. "Alright, but we are still going to the emergency room." Burt relented. All Kurt could do right now was nod and try and get up with his father's help. "Bye Blaine thanks for the help, I'll see you again sometime." He wheezed. Then walked out of the office.


	3. Chapter 2

4

In body and soul

Chapter 3: Contemplation and decisiveness

Blaine watched Kurt and Mr. Hummel leave the nurses' office and then made his way to his third class, because they were in the nurses' office for about an hour. _Why didn't he tell his father about this, and why did this even happen. I mean Kurt seems like a good person. And why did he look so familiar?_ He contemplated through out the day. Then it hit him. _He's from those dreams I've been having through out the month. _He had been having weird dreams since the first of the month about a man, most were about dates they had gone on or they made love and talked for the rest of the night until they had to go home to avoid suspicion. He doesn't remember everything in the dreams but they seem very real, most of the time he wakes up sweating and extremely hot and bothered. It has happened to him before but the dreams weren't of this nature and as vivid. He already knew he was gay but his dreams always consisted of buff models or something. By the time the end of the day rolled around he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see Karofsky and Azimo strolling up to him with two cherry slushies. By the time he noticed the two hulking figures had already covered him in the sticky liquid. When they walked away, he was dripping from head to toe and everything he had in his hands was soaked. "That's what you get for helping out fairy boy, so I suggest if you don't want a repeat to leave him alone." Karofsky sneered and walked away with Azimo. Blaine's whole body ached as he made his way to the bathroom, and when he opened the door he slammed into another giant student. "Shit, sorry I didn't know you were there." And tried to make his way past the guy but was stopped by an arm blocking his way. _Shit! He's going to beat me up! _Blaine thought, but all the boy said was "do you need some help cleaning up?" and moved out of the way into the bathroom. "Um... no thanks I don't want you to have the same thing happen to you for helping me." He replied then finally looked up to see who he was talking to. When he looked up he was met with Finn Hudson, Quarter back of the football team. "What's your name, I can talk to the teachers and they can try and help with them." He said with a concerned look. "I'm Blaine Anderson, and I don't think those Neanderthals are going to stop because the teachers said so." Blaine replied with a grim look. "Wait! The Blaine Anderson that helped my brother to the nurse this morning?!" Finn hollered. Blaine felt like a deer in the headlights, because he didn't know news traveled that fast here. "Uh… yeah I saw what happened and he looked like he was in a lot of pain, and it would be cruel to leave him there." He replied nervously. "Thanks a ton I would have helped if I was there, but I was still in class talking to the teacher." Finn said in almost a painful voice. "Hey you should probably get the slush off you before it dries because it's like trying to remove cement with a nail file. I'll help since it was my fault you had to help." At that Finn grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and ran it under the sink. Blaine did the same and started on his arms, and Finn started taking chunks of ice and syrup out of his hair. "So I haven't seen you at school before when did you get here?" Finn asked a few minutes later after he finished with Blaine's hair. "I got here last month around the end of the month, and I just started school last week. We had a lot of troubles with credit transfer because of the last school I was at." Blaine replied non-chalantly. "What school, and I don't understand why they have to have all of their records on paper when a computer takes up less space." Finn stated with a laugh. "I came from Dalton Academy in Westerfeild, and they probably don't have the funding to get that much transferred to a computer or to buy a program that does that." Blaine laughed. Finally when all of the syrup and ice was gone Finn exchanged Kurt's number for Blaine's saying that Kurt probably would like to be friends. When he got out to his car it was already 5:00 and his parents wouldn't be home for a while so he decided to order pizza and watch a movie. While he was watching a movie and eating, his phone buzzed saying there was a new text

**Hey Blaine it's Kurt I just wanted to say thanks for helping me in school today. ~K**

Blaine's heart just about leapt out of his chest. _What should I say, should I ask about his ribs or why it even happened or if he'd want to hang out...? _All these questions rolled through his head and then he realized that he was talking about someone he just met. So he just replied,

**You're welcome and I hope you feel better soon and I hope we can see each other again soon ~B**

Then thought about everything that happened that day. _I hope I get to see him tomorrow. _By the time the movie ended Blaine decided he would be a friend to Kurt and help with the bullies at school. Then his phone buzzed with a reply

**Thanks I will be back in school tomorrow and maybe we can sit together at lunch :D ~K**

Blaine smiled when he looked at the message and quickly answered

**Sounds great I'll see you then and have courage, because they can't touch the amazing personality you have. ~B**

Blaine doesn't know why he sent that but he already feels like he knows Kurt and he wants him to be okay. When finished texting Blaine took a shower and went to bed. _I hope I can get to know Kurt better. _Was the last thought before he fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

8

In body and soul

Chapter4: Eyes opened and souls meet

_Their lips moved in perfect sync like they were created to fit each other's. A groan escaped Kurt's lips as Blaine thrust deeper and hit the sweet spot in the warm recesses of Kurt. Blaine's grip on the man's hip grew tighter as their speed quickened and their pleasure intensified. One final thrust and they both completed and threw their heads back in ecstasy._

Kurt woke with a gasp; this was a first for his weird dream streak. _Why do I have to dream of Blaine when I barely know him and he seems so sweet? He's most likely straight and I'm perving on him!_ Kurt nearly screamed but instead inwardly groaned. He looked at his lap to see he had a raging hard-on and he was definitely not going to take care of it while he still had those images in his head. So he got up and took a cold shower. _Why am I having such weird dreams about someone I just met yesterday?_ Kurt asked himself and looked at the clock; it was three hours until he had to get up. Kurt groaned, _all I want is a good night's sleep for a few days at least. _He sighs "At least I can get a few more hours before I go back to my personal hell." then crawls back into bed.

**Three hours later at school.**

Kurt limps out of his car and is walking to the entrance of the school when he hears Rachel screech… "KURT YOU'RE ALIVE" and almost got jumped but the hyper monkey is caught by Mercedes. "Whoa, Rachel you can't jump Kurt or you hurt him" She laughs, "Well, looks like you're back in one piece, I just wish I had been there when it happened 'cuz I would have pummeled those two dip-shits" she sighs, and they make their way to first period. When they get to Biology Kurt notices that none other than Blaine Anderson is in his AP Biology class. "Hey Blaine what are you doing here?" Kurt asks. "Oh! Hey Kurt, I'm in you're class you didn't know that?" Blaine asked a little disappointedly because Kurt didn't realize that he and Blaine had almost all classes together. "We have like 5 or 6 classes together." Kurt felt like a total ass because he didn't realize he had so many classes together with Blaine and he looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I don't usually pay attention to the people in my classes because most of them are Neanderthals and I have to keep up with my grades." Kurt apologized "It's alright, I guess I don't pay attention to anyone either, I just thought you knew." Blaine said with a nervous laugh, he just didn't want to sound like some crazy stalker that was obsessed with him. "Okay, I'm still really sorry I didn't know you were in my classes, are we still on for lu… Ah!" Kurt screamed mid sentence as Karofsky elbows him directly in his broken ribs. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU KAROFSKY YOU BREAK HIS RIBS YESTERDAY AND NOW YOU ELBOW HIM WHERE THEY ARE BROKEN!?" Blaine bellows "That's what pixies get for sucking dick, why you don't think he deserves it? Because he does, and who's gonna defend him because it sure as hell ain't you hobbit." Karofsky growls as he towers "THAT'S ENOUGH, ALL THREE OF YOU PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW!" the teacher screeches and points towards the door. Karofsky growls as Blaine helps Kurt up from where he collapsed from the searing pain. "You can take Kurt to the nurses' office and then head to the principle. But Karofsky, take a different hallway." The teacher orders. Blaine hoists Kurt up by his good side and wraps the man's arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry we'll get you all patched up" Blaine whispers with a small laugh. When they get to the nurses' office and open the door Mrs. Nancy looks up and sighs. "What are you doing here I specifically told your father to keep you home for the rest of the week and not let you out of bed?" "I thought I could make the day to get all my work for the week and then stay home." Kurt wheezes "What happened then?" she asks with an almost angry look. "Karofsky elbowed him in the ribs at the beginning of class while talking to me." Blaine answers for Kurt and hangs his head "I didn't see him walk up next to Kurt until he elbowed him" Blaine finished, his voice cracking. "Oh my god, you got hit in the ribs again!? You have to get to the emergency room immediately; they have to check for internal bleeding!" She bellowed and picked up the phone and called the office to notify them that there was an ambulance coming to pick Kurt up, and when the van came they had Kurt on the stretcher when he started sobbing "I don't want to go alone, can Blaine come? Please?" The EMT looked at him for a minute then finally agreed. Blaine climbed in the van and buckled in. It took all of his power not to grab Kurt's hand to reassure him, but Kurt took that power away when he grabbed Blaine's hand instead. "Sorry I just don't like hospitals, I've had a bad experience or two there." And was about to pull away when Blaine held on tighter to keep Kurt's hand in place. "I won't let go until you tell me to." Blaine assured and squeezed to prove to him he wasn't going anywhere. "Thank you, Blaine." Kurt said with a watery smile. "So… are you two dating?" The EMT asked as she watched the scene unfold. "Um… no ha ha, we just met yesterday." Kurt said as his face turned bright red, _I wish we were though because I feel like I've known him forever._ Kurt thought painfully. In Blaine's head he thought, _I wish that were even possible, because I feel like I already know him in every possible way. _The EMT looked at the two boys and all she saw was two people who were in love but just don't know it yet.

**30 minutes later at the hospital. **

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt said quietly in the hospital room, they were still waiting for Burt to get there so they could have the MRI and X-RAY done. "Yeah sure" Blaine replied "Do you feel like we have met before? Like, anywhere… just somewhere we would never expect to have met?" Kurt said slowly hoping he wouldn't sound crazy. "Yes! I do I've been trying to pinpoint somewhere we have met but I just couldn't exactly remember. I don't want to sound crazy but I've had dreams about us and I can't understand why!" Blaine answered enthusiastically. "No! That doesn't sound crazy at all! I've had dreams about you too and I couldn't figure out why. What were yours about?" Kurt asked excitedly. Blaine again felt like a deer in the headlights for the second time this week, how could he tell Kurt about the dreams without freaking him out. "Uh… promise not to think I'm some creepy stalker or something?" Blaine asked nervously. "Yeah, but that goes the same for you too. Now shoot!" Kurt replied as cheerily as he could with broken ribs "Ok, um those dreams are about us on dates or doing… other things, and just talking. Like memories that I haven't actually had but I still see them." Blaine rushed and then swallowed thickly. _I hope I don't creep him out._ Kurt looked at him for a minute, as if he was contemplating something. "I probably will now sound like a creep, but I have had dreams like that and then I'm fighting in World War 1 and I die wishing I could see you again." Kurt inwardly cringed at how horrible that sounded. "Wow, so I'm not really crazy, I just thought I was having a psychotic episode or something, because I had a couple dreams like that but I was at a bar and someone shot me." Blaine breathed. "So what does this mean? Are we soul mates? Do we have to do something together?" Kurt babbled but was interrupted by a clearing of the throat; both of them looked over to see an angry looking Burt Hummel. "What is this talk of soul mates and dreams? Why are you still talking to this guy? Are you dating him?" Burt asked with a disgusted look on his face. Burt wasn't supportive at all of Kurt being gay and didn't care what happened to his son unless it was to improve his image. "Hello dad, Blaine is my friend and no we aren't dating we were just talking about an essay we were writing in school." Kurt groaned inwardly. _Why does he have to do this in front of Blaine? _He thought with his head hung. "Oh really? Well why are you talking about having sex and dreams with this kid. Is he a fag as well?" Burt spat and took a few steps toward Blaine with an evil look in his eyes. "Dad! Stop, if you're going to act like this then leave or I'm going to call the nurses in." Kurt yelled, but he didn't even need to two security officers walked in lead by a nurse who looked like she was going to cut someone. "IF you are going to cause a commotion and use that kind o language here then you can leave and we will treat our patient without you here. So if you'll please apologize and come out into the hall so we can continue this conversation without putting more stress on this young man" She growled and moved out of the way to give him an exit. "There ain't no fuckin' way I'm apologize for something that I didn't even start." Burt grumbled. "Well, then I must have horrible hearing because I heard every single word that came out of your grimy pie hole. Now if you will please leave the premises or I will have to have John and Casey escort you out." The nurse emphasized with a jut of her chin. Burt looked like he was going to explode but eventually grumbled something unintelligible and stomped out of the room and the two guards followed him. The nurse looked at the two boys and smiled "your doctor will be here shortly and I will explain the situation. I hope you guys square everything out about these dreams." She said with a giggle and left. Kurt burst into tears and sobbed, "Oh my god, I thought he was going to attack you" then hunched over his knees and cried. Blaine was about to have a panic attack because everything had just hit him like a brick wall. Kurt's father didn't approve and emotionally abuses him from the looks and is most likely aggressive, and then he looks at Kurt sobbing into his lap. "Hey, Kurt its okay I'm fine, see? You have to calm down or you'll hurt yourself even more." Blaine whispers as he wraps his arms around Kurt's shoulders to soothe him. He starts rubbing circles on Kurt's back and that's when he finally starts to calm his hiccups and actually falls asleep in Blaine's arms. _He looks so peaceful when he's asleep._ Blaine thinks as a knock resonates from the now closed door. "Come in" Blaine quietly answers and the female doctor opens the door "Hello I'm Dr. Drescall, and I'll be treating Mr. Hummel today so I need to wake him up so we can get him into the wheel chair, can you wake him up for me?" Dr. Drescall asked as she wrote down things on her clip board. Blaine nodded and went to wake up Kurt for her. "Kurt, hey you need to wake up so we can start the testing." Blaine whispered and rubbed Kurt's arm. Kurt started awake and gasped but just barely before he hissed in pain, and then looked around the room. "Hello Mr. Hummel I'm Dr. Drescall, we just need you to get in to the wheel chair so you can have the MRI done." The doctor explained. "Oh okay, Blaine can you help me out of the bed?" Kurt rasped as he sat up. "Sure" Blaine replied and picked Kurt up bridal style then gently placed him in the wheel chair. "Damn boy, who knew someone so small, could pick up someone so tall!" Dr. Drescall laughed as she watched Blaine settle Kurt in the chair. Both of the boys laughed at the statement. "Alright, follow me and we can get this done quickly." She chirped and walked to the examination room.

**2 hours later**

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the same hospital room waiting for the results for the MRI and X-RAY. When Dr. Drescall finally arrived she was holding a few sheets of paper "So the results say there was no bleeding but the bone has completely dislodged from the rest of the rib cage and it's going to need surgery. But there's also another problem… your father refuses to let you be treated and is demanding you be sent back home so he can take care of you himself." She explained grimly. Kurt's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "HE WHAT, HOW CAN HE REFUSE MY TREATMENT!" Kurt bellowed.


	5. Chapter 4

7

In body and soul

Chapter 5: Hearts broken and lives changed

_When Dr. Drescall finally arrived she was holding a few sheets of paper "So the results say there was no bleeding but the bone has completely dislodged from the rest of the rib cage and it's going to need surgery. But there's also another problem… your father refuses to let you be treated and is demanding you be sent back home so he can take care of you himself." She explained grimly. Kurt's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "HE WHAT, HOW CAN HE REFUSE MY TREATMENT!" Kurt bellowed._

Kurt felt like his heart had been ripped out. "How can he refuse my treatment when I'm the one who needs it, not him?" Kurt asked with tears in his eyes. Blaine grabbed his hand to assure him. "We'll talk to your father, and figure out how to fix this because you really need this surgery, or you will be in pain for the rest of your life." The doctor said with a grim expression.

**At the Hummel's**

"Mr. Hummel I think you really need to reconsider, Kurt really needs this surgery and it is vital he has it soon because the severed bone could puncture a lung and he would have even more problems." Dr. Drescall pleaded; she was concerned for Kurt because he was starting to have more troubles breathing and the severed rib was shifting into dangerous positions. "Well if Kurt hadn't gotten himself into this position then he wouldn't have to be punished like this." Burt growled; he was frustrated to have to deal with this broad who thinks she knows everything, he thinks all Kurt needs is a few ice packs and to stop being such a baby. "I think you need to think of what Kurt needs and let him have the surgery and then you can be on your way." Dr. Drescall said defiantly. _I don't understand why he's being so horrible to his son. Why would he treat his own flesh and blood like this?_ Was what ran through her mind as she waited for his answer. "Alright, but he had better be discharged as soon as possible because he doesn't need to babied." Burt relented with a scowl. "Thank you Mr. Hummel, I assure you that all of this will be over as soon as possible." Dr. Drescall assured as she walked out of the house.

**45 minutes later, back at the hospital.**

"We will be doing the procedure in an hour, all this consists of a small incision where the rib is broken and I pull the two pieces of bone together and drill a pin in place so that they will hold together while they heal. The estimated recovery time is a week in the hospital and another week at home on bed rest then I leave the pin in for about a month, and all you have to do is come back after that month and I numb the area and I make another small incision to extract the pin. Any questions?" Dr. Drescall explained to Kurt, they had already talked about what happened with his father and now was prepping him for surgery. "Thank you doctor for helping with this situation." Kurt stated as he changed into his surgery gown. Blaine was on the other side of the curtain to give Kurt some privacy. When he finished changing; Kurt lied back down on the bed with a painful groan. "Do you need me to get you anything before the surgery, like a warm blanket or some ice chips?" Dr. Drescall asked as she settled Kurt back in the bed. "No thanks, I'm fine." Kurt rasped as he tried to take a deep breath, then she walked out of the room. Blaine looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Blaine what's wrong, you look really upset." Kurt asked nervously. Blaine tried clearing his throat and explaining but all that came out was a sob, then he held his head in his hands. "This is MY fault! If I hadn't helped you then you wouldn't have talked to me and you wouldn't have gotten elbowed by that bat-shit crazy jock, Karofsky." He choked as he tried to explain. Kurt was dumb-founded "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU." Kurt screamed "If you hadn't helped me I wouldn't have been in any better condition than I am now, because my pathetic excuse of a father wouldn't have brought me to the emergency room unless I was bleeding to death or someone who could get him in trouble told him to. If you hadn't helped me, we wouldn't have met and we wouldn't know that we were connected in some way. Please don't blame yourself for this because it was Karofsky's fault for being ignorant and closed minded. You are amazing and I thank what ever is out there for making us destined to meet, so put that thought out of your mind and help me get this done with." Kurt pleaded and held Blaine's hand to calm him down. Blaine looked up at Kurt and said "You are some kind of wonderful because I would have never been able to fathom how much we are to each other, I'm sorry for being stupid and you're right we need to get this over with. I want you to know that I'm there from here on out, he won't lay a finger on you and I will get Finn to help me out with this. Also when you get back from recovery and on your feet; we will start looking into these dreams and find out what it means." When he finished, he leaned up and kissed Kurt on the lips. When they made contact; they both felt like they'd touched a live wire. Kurt was shocked at first, but then melted into it and when Blaine felt him relax he swept his tongue across the man's lips. Kurt eagerly granted Blaine access, they dueled for dominance for a moment and Blaine won. He explored for a few moments until he heard a cough, as soon as the noise registered they jumped apart. "Well, um… we are ready for the procedure and you need to change beds." Dr. Drescall explained, looking flustered as ever. "I'll be in the hall." She said as she made her exit. Blaine looked over at Kurt**, **seeing he was blushing redder than a tomato that reached its peak; he walked over and hugged Kurt gently. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that where anyone could have walked in. Um…I'll help you into the other bed and wait out in the ICU for you." Blaine said as he helped Kurt into the other bed. "Thank you; you just opened my eyes to something. Also, please don't apologize for that kiss; it was amazing and we need to do that more often." Kurt replied with a blush. As soon as Kurt was settled; Blaine pecked him on the lips and said, "I'm glad I didn't scare you away, and I agree; we definitely have to do that more often." And smiled a smile that could kill you with cuteness. When they finished talking a nurse came in to wheel Kurt's bed into the operation room.

**3 hours later: after surgery in the ICU**

When Kurt first regained consciousness, all he could feel was a constant ache in his side. He tried to breathe but it hurt to even move. He opened his eyes to see Blaine and Dr. Drescall looking over him with happy expressions. "Hey Kurt, how are you feeling? Are you experiencing any pain, having trouble breathing?" she asked as she flashed a penlight in his eyes. All Kurt could do was groan and blink, but then he rasped out a few words. "Pain…everywhere…breathing…hurts." And tried to breath more but pain shot through him. All that was keeping him from crying out was the lack of air. "HEY MARY GET ME 50cc of morphine STAT" she hollered as she checked his bags and charts. "We're going to give you some pain meds so you'll be able to breath better without pain." She explained as the nurse named Mary came over with another bag of fluid. When they hooked it up to his tube and let it start to flow the pain subsided and he could take even breaths without trouble. "We will be over at the station so if you need us just have Mr. Anderson get us." Dr. Drescall said and walked out of the curtain. As soon as she left Blaine took a hold of his hand. "I hope you aren't in pain anymore, because I get sick seeing you in so much pain." Blaine said with a sad expression. Now Kurt was able to breathe enough to form sentences, "I'm glad you care enough about me to be worried. I hope we can spend more time together without me being in pain." Kurt replied with a slight laugh. As soon as the sentence came out of Kurt's mouth; Blaine looked down as if he was ashamed of something. "What happened? Did something happen with my dad or your parents?" Kurt asked nervously. Blaine looked him dead in the eye and said "your dad gave the state custody of you, and you will have to go to a foster home when you recover enough to be discharged." Kurt wanted to die. _My Dad really doesn't love me does he?_ He thought "But I'm not going to let that happen, because I'm going to talk to my dad and have them take you in so we won't lose each other." Blaine said sweetly as he looks up to meet Kurt's eyes. Now Kurt really was crying because he gained a new sense of love from this man he only met yesterday. "It's funny what can happen in a span of 48 hours." Kurt laughed "I have only met you more than a day prior and now you're helping me to keep a roof on my head, you really are something. I never in a million years would have thought I could meet and fall for someone as caring, giving, courageous and amazing as you. Am I dead?" Kurt laughed with tears in his eyes. Blaine laughed and leaned up to kiss Kurt's tears away. "I sure as hell hope not." He replied, and they sat like that for a few hours until Kurt's eyes started to droop. "Hey Kurt, I'm going to let you sleep, but I'll be in the cafeteria and come right back." Blaine said sweetly and brushed a stray hair out of Kurt's eyes. Kurt nodded and let his eyes drift closed. Blaine sat for a moment and watched as Kurt slept with a faint smile on his lips, then stood up and pulled out his phone to dial his father's number. It rang for a few minutes and then his father finally picked up. "Hi dad, I have a favor to ask you. I met a guy yesterday an…" Blaine was cut off by his father's happy laugh "You need to calm down, take a breath. I will be happy to help you, but you need to calm down. Are you in trouble?" His father asked. Blaine's father has been very supportive of him when he came out, but is really busy with working with his business. Robert Anderson is the CEO of "A touch of honey" honey manufacturer in Ohio State and all the states around it. But back to the task at hand, Blaine laughed "No, I'm not in trouble but my friend might be if I can't get your help. I met a guy named Kurt yesterday." Blaine started "Yes, we already established that. Why does he need our help?" Robert asked. "His dad gave up custody of him after he allowed Kurt to go into surgery." Blaine sighed "WHY DID HE HAVE SURGERY?!" Robert gasped "Because two jocks at school shoved him into the wall where the fire extinguisher was and he broke ribs, then today Kurt was talking to me and one of the jocks elbowed him there again and severed the bone to the point of causing serious damage so they needed to do surgery to reattach to bone." Blaine's voice cracked as he regaled the story to his father. "Now if he can't find a place to live he has to go into a foster care where I don't think I will ever see him again." Blaine sobbed. "I will help, and I will talk to your mother to see if she was okay with this. I can't promise you anything but I will do anything in my power to make this right." Robert stated "I love you, I have to go and make a few calls but I will be there to talk to you guys tomorrow." Robert assured and hung up.


End file.
